Forbidden Love
by TaigaXxThoinia
Summary: Naruto will appear in chapter 2 THERE WILL BE NARUTO! But this Story is about different people who like each other and become couples and in chapter 7 they will all meet up and all become friends and if you would like to know the characters they are Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, Emi, Taiga, Ryuuji read to find out what happens in Forbidden Love. Who likes who You find out!


Description

* * *

I have long black straight hair with Blue eyes. My Black tank top flutters down to my waist, and my ripped skinny jeans go a little past my ankles. My converse rise to the edges of my Knees. My skin is light the opposite of my personality.

* * *

Story

I awoke from my bed the next morning from the unpleasant knock on my door. As I walked to open the door it opened. I rushed to see who had unpleasantly barged through my door. To only find my out it was my boyfriend. He came close to me, and kissed me on the cheek *Ryuuji* Hey Good Morning. I kissed him back on the cheek and blushed lightly. *me* Good Morning I Said Shyly. He blushed to make me more nervous *Ryuuji* Wanna go out for breakfast he smiled eyes full of hope. I smiled and replied with a nod. He smiles and kisses me on the lips. I blush and kiss him back. He walked over to the couch and sat down while he waited for me to get ready. When I came downstairs I was wearing My skinny Jeans my white and black converse i also had my favorite Sleeping With Sirens Shirt on with my hair in a ponytail while my straightened bangs hung down. I came to the door ready to go. *Ryuuji* Wow you look as beautiful as ever! I blushed and smiled. We were riding down the street when we suddenly came to a stop. *me* Why did you stop? i asked. He smiled and grabbed my arm basically pulling me out of the car. Next thing i know were in front of the Park where we first met. Tears Rushed to my eyes as i turned and smiled at him. He smiled and pulled me into the park. We ate Hash Browns, and eggs for breakfast. We played on the swings, and the little kid slides. After having a great time we decided to head back to his place. When we arrived he turned and kissed me. I kissed him back. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. He kissed my lips and my neck then back to my lips. As we laid down on the bed he removed his shirt.. then i realized it was to soon. I pushed him off and sat up, and in my mind i was thinking what am i doing we've been together only 6 months. *Ryuuji* Its okay Its to early. He understood completely. I smiled and kissed him. *me* sometime soon okay. He nodded and kissed me back.

That night i was laying on my bed listening to Sleeping With Sirens. I was A little upset from earlier but he understood...right?

Anyhow I have to go to bed I have school tomorrow. I closed my eyes and the music made me fall asleep instantly.

The Next Morning

* * *

I rushed down the hall "Crap!" I don't want to be late. When i got through the gym up the stairs across the hall and to the left i entered my classroom wearing { A skull T-shirt with a black over jacket my shorts were black with crosses on them and i had white leggings with taken written all over it in black, and my simple converse with my hair straightened} I walked in with a grin on my face and sat in the seat next to Ryuuji. While sitting in my seat Ryuuji leans over and gives me a quick peck on the lips right before Mr. Yamanda walked in. The Teacher just lectured us the whole time when the bell rang i dashed out of there. As i waited for Ryuuji he said he had to run to the office to do something but I've been waiting an hour. I decided to go instead. Just as i was about to leave someone grabbed my arm tightly. I turned around to see Ryuuji standing there with his head down and eyes shaded. "what is it" i asked. He just sat there no reply no nothing. After a few minutes i yelled out his name "Ryuuji!" i screamed. He suddenly Pinned me to the lockers. he just glared at me. His grip got tighter. "Stop It!" i yelled. He didn't move his grip got tighter and tighter. I tried pushing him off multiple times and finally i got him off. When i got him off i turned and smacked him. what is wrong w-with you Ryuuji! I didn't wait for a reply i turn and walked out of the school. A few days past, and i was walking out of school unhappy. I felt pressure on my back so i turned around. My eyes widened Ryuuji was on the ground hugging me and crying. "i'm sorry Taiga! I lo-love you Taiga!" i smiled gently and kissed him. He smiled and hugged me again. We made up and went our separate ways for today. I texted him when i got home. "hey love" i then sent the message and waited. "hey Sweetie" he replied. I got the message and asked him what he was doing. "nothing much you want to come over?" "yeah why not ill be over in ten"

That's the end for now Thank You

...Im still making more


End file.
